The invention relates to a vapor extractor device with a vapor extractor hood that can be retracted and extended by means of a drive motor.
DE 10 2004 055 945 A1 describes a vapor extractor device, in which a suction component of a vapor extractor device comprises a suction shield, which is extended or retracted in response to a user input. An actuation component is positioned on an operating facility of the vapor extractor hood for inputting an extension or retraction command relating to the extension facility.
DE 10 2005 055 181 A1 describes a cooking appliance with a vapor extractor device that has a visible frame that can be retracted and extended vertically. To provide protection against trapping, a drive mechanism is provided, which moves the visible frame between an extended and a lowered position by way of a drive motor and has at least two switches for switching the drive motor off and at least one actuation element for actuating the switches. At least one of the switches is actuated by way of the actuation element as a function of a force acting on the visible frame from the outside. The elastic support of the actuation element at a constant distance from the switches and relative movement in a guide mean that a mechanical protection function is implemented in the drive mechanism without electronic means.
DE 10 2009 001 852 A1 describes a cooking appliance with a vapor extractor device that has a visible shield that can be retracted and extended vertically, it being possible to extend the visible shield automatically by means of a lever unit with a compression spring.